reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Conqueror of all Zombies/Undead Nightmare Ideas
Singleplayer Stranger Missions *'Saving Torquemada'- Note: Until the completion of this side mission, Torquemada is a safe zone. This side mission is simple. Marston visits various places around the map, gathering food, water and ammo for the survivors. After sleeping in Torquemada once, Marston awakes to find it under attack. Eventually, the place is over run and the few suriving people flee to El Presido. Activities All the gambling activities are back, but the player now uses ammo instead of money. Undead Overrun Instead of running around graveyards while battleing the undead, the players will now have to hold out in "safe" areas. The game still progresses in rounds, but sudden death is only reached when the undead breach the perimiter. The players must defend some gates from being smashed in; they can do this by shooting from inside the "safe" area, or choosing to spawn outside the gates, behind some sandbags. Two Maxim Machine Guns are mounted behind the sand bags, so both players can use one. Once the sandbags are destroyed, the undead will attack any player that's behind the sandbags. There is also an ammo crate in the middle of the "safe" area where players can replenish ammo, and very rarely, get Holy Water, Undead Bait, ect... However, this can only be used once per round by each player. The more the players use the Mounted Guns, the more undead will spawn. The undead must break through the sandbags before they reach the gate. The Undead AI has changed some- the normal undead and bolters will run at the gates and hit them with their arms. The Bruisers will charge at the gate, smash into it and repeat. And the Rechters will attack the players themselves. Once sudden death is triggered, the ammo crate dissappears. Thieves' Landing Warehouse There are three (four?) gates, but only two will have the sandbag defenses infront of it. The gates are hard to take down, due to the fact that they are more difficult to defend. After the gates are destroyed, the players fall back into the main part of the warehouse, and can shoot down from the windows. There is another ammo crate in here. After those are destroyed, sudden death is triggered. If the players leave the warehouse at any time, sudden death is triggered. Rechters do not make an apperence on this map. Fort Mercer There are two gates, and an ammo crate in the middle. The gates aren't as difficult to destroy as the ones at Thieves' Landing. Once the gates are destroyed, sudden death is triggered. If the players leave the fort at any time, sudden death is triggered. Rechters do not make an appearence on this map until sudden death. El Presidio There are two gates, and an ammo crate in the middle. The gates are the easiest to destroy due to the ability to use cannons. The cannons are a blessing and a curse. They can obliterate the undead horde, but he more the cannon is used, the more Rechters will spawn. The Rechters will only target the players on the cannons, and Gatling Guns. If the players leave the fort at any time, sudden death is triggered. Trophies/Achievements *'None Shall Pass!'- Survive until round 20 on one of the three new maps (the picture is just like Smoke that Skinwagons, except it has a number two and a zombie's head for the zero) So what does everyone think of my ideas? Category:Blog posts